Anbu training
by cloud9strife
Summary: Sasuke has come back and is finally eligible to take the Anbu test. He just has one obstacle he must pass... Hinata x Sasuke x Tenten


**Anbu Training**

**This has been done as a special request from ****justsomenobody.**** This is a three way with Sasuke. The first ever three way that I've done but i hope you all like it!****  
><strong>

A man dressed in standard Anbu uniform stood in front of the room with a clipboard in hand.

"Listen up! As part of your training you will be given one week to accomplish and finish your training. This bit of training will require a more of hands on approach. Due to the shortage of Anbu available at the moment, you will be asked to do this in pairs. As professional Anbu elites I expect only perfection." His eyes sweep across the room. Looking at newest batch of recruits had him feeling a little nostalgia. A lot of them had barely managed to pass the exam. There had been about thirty five that had tried this year and only a few lucky ten had made it through. The first part of the training had always been the easiest. It was always this part of the training that had a lot of the new recruits squirming. It was interesting to see these seasoned ninja shy away at this type of training. If this wasn't such an essential part of being Anbu he might have laughed at the idea.

"This part is meant to prepare you for what is to be one of the most important aspects to Anbu training. I'm sure a lot of you have witnessed or heard of the art of seduction. There will be moments in which you will be dealt with a ninja that specializes in this area. Many professional Anbu have fallen into this type of trap and have paid with their life." The man had seen some of the men give out cocky smirks. It was usually those that fell for it faster than the rest. "Each pair shall be given one of our seasoned Anbu. They will teach you what you need to in order to survive. At the end of the week your assigned Anbu will give me a detailed report. If you fail to complete this part of your training then you will not be allowed on active duty." The man watched as all pairs of eyes shifted to the five Anbu standing behind him. These weren't just any Anbu two of these happened to be Anbu Captains, all four happened to be elites.

"Now that I've explained what is to happen you will each be assigned to one of the five standing behind me."

.

A man with raven hair and eyes as black as the night itself stood in line along with the other nine recruits that had passed. The man was none other than Sasuke Uchiha the last survivor of the infamous Uchiha Clan. It had taken him almost five years to complete his goal. Many had been shocked to see the proud Uchiha come into Konoha on his own accord. Many had shunned the deserter but thanks to his old Team it didn't take long before he was accepted into Konoha. As punishment he had been forced to start from the beginning. It had taken him about three more years before he was able to try out for Anbu.

He continued to watch as names were called. The first elite Anbu to step up had been someone he recognized as Shikamaru Nara himself. If he remembered correctly he was already Anbu captain. He watched as he was handed a brown haired guy and some orange haired chick. The second Anbu elite to step forward had been someone he didn't recognize.

"White Fang step forward," the man called. A woman dressed in standard Anbu uniform stepped forward.

Sasuke was a little surprised. With those eyes there was no mistake, she was a Hyuga. If he remembered correctly she was supposed to be the quietest of the rookie nine. Who what have thought, that she would have it in her to become Anbu.

She showed not so much as a flicker of emotion as she stepped forward. He watched as she stood tall with eyes trained ahead.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Tenten Ikuraka step forward."

.

"I'm glad it's you, Hinata. I was a little worried that I would get someone I didn't know," voiced Tenten.

Hinata smiled in response, "you'll be fine I promise to make everything as smooth as possible."

Sasuke said nothing as he followed after them. After the groups had been announced they were dismissed. He watched as Hinata flipped through the folders in her hands. If he had to guess he would bet that those were their files.

"Let's see are both of you virgins," asked Hinata with all the seriousness in the world. She seemed to be oblivious to the fact that she asked such a question right in the middle of a packed street. Many passersby watched with barely concealed amusement. In response, Tenten nearly fell; face first while Sasuke stopped in his tracks.

"What-you-what do you mean by-I just-did you really just ask that," sputtered Tenten.

Completely unperturbed by their reactions Hinata calmly said, "yes, I need to know."

Tenten turned a bright shade of red before mumbling something along the lines of sake and Neji.

"I see…what about you Uchiha?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrows at her blunt manner. They both stared unflinching before Sasuke relented, "no," was his simply reply. He felt it should have been fairly obvious. In all honesty he believed that all of this was a complete waste of time. He didn't believe there was anything he needed to learn. If it weren't for the fact that he needed her to get on the active roster he would have ditched them both from the start.

"That's great. That means we can get started right away. If both of you work hard we can get this whole thing over with before the week is over."

.

"I don't know about this Hinata. I know you said we have to but I just- do we really have to," asked Tenten.

"Tenten there will come a time that you will be put into such a position. It is crucial that you do not break under such circumstances. Okay Sasuke-."

"No," came the definite voice of Sasuke. There was no way he was going to do what she asked. At the moment he couldn't remember why he had been willing to participate in this training and at the moment he could care less.

A frown made its way onto Hinata's face. She could already see why they had assigned her Sasuke. She had seen his type many times and had dealt with them accordingly. It seemed that Sasuke already forgot who was in charge but Hinata wasn't worried she would teach him whose boss.

"Sasuke Uchiha are you telling me you wish to drop out of Anbu," her statement came out as a cold threat. Sasuke visibly flinched at her threat. He did not want to go back to being forced into doing mundane missions. He also had enough of Naruto getting on his case. If he got kicked out of Anbu so soon he would never hear the end of it from Naruto.

Seeing no response Hinata took that as his way of giving in, "good now that you remembered why we are doing this. It will do well for you to-."

"No, I don't care what you do but you will help me pass my training some other way." This time Hinata didn't bother to hide his displeasure at the insufferable Uchiha.

"I agree with Sasuke," came Tenten's meek voice. At her words two pairs of eyes turned in her direction. They had forgotten that Tenten had been there to watch their bickering. When Tenten's words registered Sasuke's cold defiant look turned to one of satisfaction. This only caused Hinata's temper to worsen.

"Is that so," she stared at them both for moment. Both stared at Hinata defiantly. At their looks Hinata's mouth turned into a sickly sweet smile. "Okay,… fine," the two other occupants in the room turned stiff, both of them preparing for any type of attack. Instead of taking out a weapon or getting into a stance she simply sat down.

"Are you serious," came the incredulous voice of Tenten. When nothing happened, Tenten visibly relaxed. Sasuke on the other hand refused to avert his eyes away from the innocent looking Hyuga.

"Sasuke," came the frightened voice of Tenten. Sasuke didn't bother to turn until he suddenly felt a warm tingle begin to spread over his body. The heat inside of his body was starting to make him sweat. His eyes searched the only possibly culprit in the room.

"What did you do," he gritted out. The strange volts of warmth had caused him to fall to the floor on his knees. To his right Tenten wasn't fairing any better than him. She was on the floor and her breathing was coming out in short puffs.

Hinata simply raised an eyebrow at his accusing stare. "It's a special designed serum that amplifies the desire of a person to the point that the person because a slave to their own needs. I simply gave you both a small dosage. I figured you both would be a bit unwilling and was forced to take certain precautions. You can actually thank Sakura for this." She pulls out a small vile with a light blue liquid. "About a year ago we came across this serum that incapacitated some of our top Anbu. It's a specialty from Grass. Due to the high number of shinobi that we lost they asked Sakura to come with a cure. Not only did she create a cure but she managed to supply us with the exact duplicate. The amount I gave you was nothing compared to the amount you might experience once on the field. Now that I have your undivided attention I believe it's time to go through part one of the training."

In a few strides she crossed the room and hoisted Tenten up. With Swift fingers she closed some of her chakra points. Then she moved towards Sasuke. When she reached for him, Sasuke smacked her hand away. She smiled at his childish antics before touching a point at the back of his neck causing his hands to fall slack at his sides. She didn't as much as pause as she continued to block his chakra pathways.

"This will be fun," commented Hinata.

.

In a few minutes since the drug took affect their bodies had become a mass of shaking bodies. They realized very quickly that the warmth that had been tingling over their body had become centered to their lower regions. They were both having a difficult time remembering their own names.

"The tremors will continue until you manage to release your sexual frustration. At this time your enemy will take this exact moment to question you. The only part of your body that you will be allowed to control is your breathing. Other than that you are pretty much a sitting duck. This first exercise is to show you how to control the type of information you let out. Let's see which of you should go first. Tenten, why don't we start with you?"

Tenten shied away from Hinata. Hinata simply grabbed her hand and ushered her onto the bed. "Sasuke come here," commanded Hinata. Sasuke in response turned on his Sharingan. He was surprised when it disappeared in the next second. He couldn't seem to control it. Seeing that Sasuke refused to listen, Hinata went towards him and pulled him in the direction of Tenten. "I want you to put your fingers inside her," she said.

In response Tenten's face became flushed a bright pink hue. Hinata's words caused her lower regions to leak some fluids. Even though she told herself that she should be fighting this her body seemed to be begging for some type of attention.

Sasuke was another situation. As much as he wanted to tell her to go to hell the sight of Tenten on the bed with her hair spread made him swallow. It didn't help that her face was contorted into a look of unsuppressed need and that her pants' were causing her chest to rise up and down. It also didn't help that she was simply dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. His man hood became more rigid as the moments passed. He growled in frustration at his own lack of control. Before he could muster the strength to turn away he found himself being pushed on top of Tenten. He only managed to put his hands on either side of her to prevent himself from falling on her completely.

"Tenten look at him," commanded Hinata. "Look how hard he's become. Don't you want him inside of you?"

To Tenten's dismay she found herself unable to ignore Hinata's words. Her eyes went from his face which happened to be only centimeters away from her own to the large bump that was barely touching her leg. Her hands began to twitch. Afraid of what she might do she fisted her own fist on the bed sheets.

Hinata let out a sigh before going towards to bed. She knelt near Sasuke's ears. "Don't you want to touch her Sasuke?" she purred. In response he also fisted his own hands over the thin bed sheets. Seeing this action Hinata chuckled. To their horror they could only watch as Hinata began to unbutton his shirt. Sasuke's eyes closed as Hinata's tongue found its way onto his pulse and as her hands trailed down his muscular chest down to his abs. Her nails scraped down until she cupped him through the fabric of his pants. "He's soft Tenten. Don't you want to touch?"

Tenten's eyes turned wide as Hinata ripped her shirt and bra open letting Tenten's nipples feel the cold air. She whimpered as she watched his eyes practically hunger with lust. Her thighs came together as she felt more fluids.

Sasuke in turn was beginning to lose all control of his body. He felt Hinata's hand grab his hand forcing him to touch Tenten's breast. Tenten arched her back at the feel of his hands on her. "Good boy," taunted Hinata before she slipped her hands inside his pants. This time he had to bite his lip to suppress a groan when he felt her small hands grasp him. "Tenten do you want him to touch you," she asked.

Tenten was unable to stop herself from nodding that yes she wanted him to touch her. "You see that Sasuke she wants you to put your fingers inside of her," taunts Hinata. Without waiting for a response Hinata's idle fingers begin to unbutton Tenten's shorts. With ease she manages to pull them down. "Sasuke," she purrs, "touch her," she whispers.

Sasuke swallows when his fingers find their way inside Tenten's underwear. Hinata grips him in approval as he watches Tenten arch herself onto his fingers. Her legs open wider and her hands grip the sheets so hard her knuckles turn white. He can't help himself when he bends down to suck on one of her breasts. She moans in response.

"Good, now Tenten who do you work for?" asks Hinata. Hinata increases her speed on Sasuke's shaft before sucking and biting his neck. She urges Sasuke to pump his fingers a little faster causing Tenten to throw her head back before moaning out loud.

"The…" she pants, "hokage…," she whimpers.

Hinata makes a clucking sound, "now Tenten I thought you had a stronger resolve." Hinata bites Sasuke's earlobe before touching his tip in slow circular motions. "Bite her Sasuke," she purrs. He complies by giving the little nub a small nip. In reaction to this Tenten's walls clamped down on his fingers as more fluids left her lithe body. "I'll ask again. Who do I have to get to in order to have Shikamaru under my control?"

Sasuke sucks on her already aroused nipple before letting his tongue trail down her stomach. "Choji…," she gasps, "or Ino," she whimpers.

"No, this won't do," she clucks her tongue in disapproval. "Sasuke my pet I think it's time for a real punishment," she purrs.

Hinata bites into Sasuke's neck before giving his shaft another little squeeze. "Tenten wrap your legs around him," her smooth voice sounds almost sinister. Tenten can't help but wrap her legs around his waist. "Do you want to be inside her Sasuke?" she asks in that sickly sweet voice. He can't help but nod when she's tugging and rubbing his shaft like that. She forces him to bend his knees as Tenten straddles his lap. Hinata's idle fingers pull down his zipper before tugging his member out in the open. It's practically pulsating with need. He was barely conscience of the fact that what he wanted most in that moment was to pound into both of them until they screamed his name. He practically groaned in delight when Tenten began rub herself on his shaft. Hinata guided his hand in between their bodies before coaxing him into pinching the little nub in between her legs. He nearly growled when Hinata ripped Tenten's underwear off before forcing him to plunge himself in between her folds.

"Does that feel good Sasuke," she whispered into his ear. He had to bite his lips when Hinata began to trail her hands down his back gently scraping at his skin before sucking and chewing on his flesh. He did groan when Tenten began to jump up and down on his shaft. Her tits continued to bounce in the same rhythm as her hips met his thrusts. He began to lose control as her pants became louder. Before he knew it he was plunging inside of her deeper and faster. Their fluids continued to mix making a delicious squishing sound. She finally came as a throaty moan was torn from her throat. She became limp in his arms. Even though her walls had clamped down on his member he hadn't been able to find his release. Hinata noticed this and gently pushed them apart. Tenten fell onto the mattress in a heap of panting mess. Her legs turned jelly at either side of his hips. He was surprised when Hinata stood in between them naked. He had to bury his face into her neck when her butt came down onto his member. He groaned in delight when she began a steady pace. As she bounced her back side down on his shaft he could feel his shaft bury itself deeper inside her milky folds. She felt deliciously sinful. He sucked her neck when her hands came up and behind his head. He bit into her flesh as her nails scraped across the back of his skull. It felt delightfully erotic as she rolled her hips as she continued to ride him.

After Tenten had recovered from her orgasm she was faced with the sight of Sasuke fucking Hinata from behind. The look on Hinata's face spoke volumes of how deliciously erotic it felt. She was impressed by both of their stamina. Feeling a little mischievous she came closer and began to tweak Hinata's nipples. This caused Hinata's breath to come out in harsher puffs. Sasuke watched her through half hooded eyes. She almost had a second orgasm in the way he was looking at her. Before she realized it one of Sasuke's hands had made it in between her legs. She couldn't help but buck her hips into his hand. Hinata picked up her speed as did Sasuke. He was already pounding himself inside her folds as he continued to finger fuck Tenten. When Hinata's walls began to clamp down he rubbed Tenten's small nub with his thumb forcing her to release another throaty scream before he began to feel his orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks. He plunged himself up going deep inside Hinata's milky folds before her inner walls forced him to release himself inside her.

.

It had been an entire week that flew by. Sasuke had gotten used to waking up buried inside either Hinata or Tenten. Hinata had shown them the difference between civilian seduction and the capabilities of an elite ninja. She had shown them through various forms of gengetsu and odorless drugs. The week was up and it was time to turn in the reports.

.

Neither Tenten nor Sasuke had been there to see the results of their finished training. It didn't take long for them to find out they passed. They were one of the firsts to be placed on the active roster list. He was surprised to find out that both of them had been picked by one of the elite Anbu Captains. His surprised only turned into shock when he found out that the elite Anbu Captain was none other than Hinata Hyuga.

_This seems to be promising _smirked Sasuke.

_Can't wait_ thought Tenten.

_They are in for a surprise, _smiled Hinata.

Review if you liked it!


End file.
